


No rest for the damned

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «Dean trae de vuelta a Sam. Hará lo que tenga que hacer para que Sam siempre vuelva a casa.»





	

_Respira. Sigue respirando. Hondo, llena los pulmones. No dejes que te venza. No te dejes caer..._

La bola de fuego va creciendo, como si se acercara al sol, y quema. Quema detrás de las retinas, quema nervios y el fuego se esparce recorriendo esas conexiones, por todo el cuerpo, el alma… Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, presionando. Resistiendo. Sabe que está ahí, de algún modo. Sólo tiene que esperar —no le queda otra que esperar— y aparecerá. Siempre aparece. No lo ve, pero lo siente; la mano, de repente, presionando su torso. Es acero candente y funde piel, carne, hueso. Se hunde en él despacio y se ahoga. Está dentro de él, removiendo, destrozando. Destruyéndolo poco a poco. El dolor arde en su pecho, una explosión lenta que alcanza su máximo y logra contener el grito. Luego, como si fuera una ola del mar, se aleja y se deshace. Queda la respiración rápida, superficial, y las manos caen, despacio. Cuando está seguro de que no hay más fuego, de que todo está en silencio a su alrededor, se atreve a abrir los ojos.

Está envuelto por una oscuridad fría e incierta, casi acogedora. Mira a su alrededor, buscando. Aterrado. La oscuridad es buena porque es delatora. Busca su señal de alarma. Recorre el espacio a su alrededor, barriendo una estancia que no reconoce. Pero hay prioridades. Y sólo cuando está completamente seguro de que no hay dos puntos brillantes de color rojo en ningún sitio, se permite exhalar.

Es un recuerdo.

Sólo ha sido un recuerdo y eso puede manejarlo. Palpa un poco. Está sobre un colchón, hay un revuelto de sábanas. _Es un recuerdo, no estás allí._ Pone los pies en el suelo y busca el interruptor de la luz. La estancia se ilumina y todo vuelve a su mente con claridad. La habitación de motel en Illinois, la última pista de Cas. La cama de al lado está deshecha, pero no ve a su hermano por ninguna parte. Necesita verlo ahora. Necesita una toma a tierra.

Se levanta y camina descalzo sobre el suelo frío hasta la puerta del aseo, que se encuentra cerrada a cal y canto. Dentro se oye el correr del agua y golpea dos veces sobre la madera.

—¡Ocupado!

Dean está en la ducha. Una idiotez, pero le hace sentirse mucho más tranquilo. Seguro. Sonríe sin ganas ante ese pensamiento. Es como si hubiera retrocedido veinte años en el tiempo y volviera a ser un crío que necesita la presencia constante de su hermano para sentirse seguro. En realidad, si lo piensa bien, es mucho peor, porque cuando era un crío, solía sacarse sus propias castañas del fuego. Ahora no puede confiar en nada. No se fía de sí mismo, de lo que ve u oye. Nunca ha necesitado a Dean de la forma en que lo hace ahora. Y sólo quiere volver a ser el que era, no ser una carga para nadie.

Se tira dos puñados de agua a la cara en la pila de la cocina y prepara café. A juzgar por el sol, debe ser media mañana. Los está retrasando. Ya deberían haber salido del motel, así que va a vestirse. Necesita una ducha como un pordiosero, pero tendrá que esperar. Dean tarda mucho en salir de la ducha. No puede creer que aún le queden ánimos para eso. Coge la cafetera y en el momento en que va a servirse, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Y Dean aparece tras ella, cargado de bolsas de papel grasientas.

—Ya era hora, Bella Durmiente. Traigo desayuno.

La cafetera resbala de sus manos y se hace añicos contra el suelo. Sam retrocede hasta que topa contra una pared, pero reacciona rápido y consigue un cuchillo de cocina. La respiración rápida, el aire como arena, entrando y saliendo.

—Sam… —A Dean se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y deja las bolsas muy despacio sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle como si estuviera completamente… ido.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sólo un segundo. Cuando los abre, el ruido de la ducha se ha detenido y cuenta los segundos, que son eternos, hasta que escucha el sonido de la manivela de la puerta. Y sabe lo que va a ver. Otro Dean aparece bajo el marco de la puerta, una toalla blanca sobre las caderas, el pelo mojado y sonrojado por el calor. El corazón le duele al golpear contra el pecho, un latido desenfrenado.

—Sam...

El mismo tono de voz, la misma mirada de preocupación. Sam vuelve al Dean de la puerta, que está mirando ahora con el ceño fruncido hacia el Dean del aseo.

—Hey, Sam. Tranquilo. Tranquilo, Sammy, soy yo.

—Eh, Sam, vamos. Suelta el cuchillo, ven aquí. —El Dean de la puerta ha vuelto a centrar su mirada en él y se ha acercado un paso, los brazos abiertos.

Sam mira a uno y al otro, rastreando en busca de cualquier detalle que pueda servirle. La mirada del Dean de la puerta es franca y directa, cargada de preocupación. El Dean del aseo tiene todas y cada una de las cicatrices que Sam es capaz de recordar en el torso de su hermano.

—Vamos, Sam. Hemos pasado por esto. Soy yo.

—No es real, Sam. Sabes que no es real.

—Sam. ¡Sam!

—Sam…

—Vamos, Sam. No puedes pasar por esto cada vez.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando busca sobre su palma, una herida que ya cicatrizó, y presiona con fuerza. El dolor es sordo, lejano. _Insuficiente._ Aprieta con toda su fuerza bruta y gime. Insuficiente. Deja que su cuerpo resbale por la pared hasta que termina en el suelo, una superficie que le sostenga. _Insuficiente._

—Sam, soy yo.

—Vamos, Sam.

Se mueve. El mundo se mueve. Las paredes ondulan como si fueran la superficie de un mar tranquilo y luego los colores se mezclan, azules y verdes pastel, flores flotando muertas, todo se derrite. Las voces le llegan lejanas, iguales. Un bucle de ecos que gritan su nombre, una voz desdoblada. No puede respirar. Suelta el cuchillo y se lleva las manos a las sienes, intentando concentrarse. Dos puntos brillantes rojos. Tiene que encontrarlos. Los ojos de Lucifer brillan en la oscuridad, pero no está oscuro. La luz entra a raudales por la cocina de Bobby. El blanco amarillento de la pared refleja y duele, y la silueta del Dean de la puerta se acerca hacia él, pasos lentos. El Dean del aseo sonríe, como si no lo viera, como si fuera un Dean joven, del pasado. Sam vuelve al Dean que está cada vez más cerca y lo mira aterrorizado cuando ve que sujeta en su mano el mismo cuchillo que él acaba de dejar tirado en el suelo. Lo sostiene a la altura de sus ojos, el filo hacia él, y Dean tiene en sus ojos una petición muda. Tiene las manos alzadas y está pidiendo permiso, y entonces Sam lo sabe. Siente la burla, casi puede escuchar la risa. Así que golpea, una patada con toda su fuerza en el centro del pecho de ese Dean que lo envía más de un metro hacia atrás. Y Sam escucha el gruñido, lo oye maldecir, y más allá, las risas. En menos de un minuto vuelve a tenerlo encima y Sam pelea con todo lo que es, con todo lo que tiene. Estrella el puño contra la mandíbula fuerte de su hermano y gime en cuanto ve de nuevo el brillo de la hoja afilada del cuchillo pasando cerca. La oscuridad va cayendo mientras se enzarzan en un nudo de piernas, puñetazos y patadas, y va perdiendo. Tiene un brazo inmovilizado contra el suelo, que no es de baldosas ahora, sino de hormigón gris, y nota el filo de acero contra su piel, hundiéndose en su carne. Pero no es nada comparado con la tortura que siente después, cuando meten el dedo en la herida. Sam grita, grita con fuerza, con pánico, muerto de dolor, y el dedo se hunde y presiona más fuerte.

Y es real.

El velo cae como un vapor. Sam no está en ninguna cocina, en ninguna habitación de motel barato. Está oscuro, pero en esa penumbra ve los ventanales rotos y los cristales desparramados por un suelo de hormigón con un centímetro de tierra encima.

—Sam. Sammy, ¿estás conmigo? Vamos, Sam, soy yo...

Es un almacén abandonado y no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado hasta allí. La voz de Dean sobre él, desesperada, pero intentando sonar tranquilo. Sam deja de forcejear con él en el mismo momento en que, por fin, ve los dos puntos rojos más allá. La risa le pone el vello de punta y gime. Dean está aquí. _Dean está aquí_ , con él. Apenas puede respirar, el terror y el alivio se mezclan en él en las mismas proporciones. Y no puede controlarlo.

No puede controlar…  
  


Dean se controla. No puede ceder en esos momentos, tiene que tener la cabeza fría. La noche anterior Sam desapareció de casa de Bobby y casi pierde la cordura conforme pasaban las horas y su hermano no respondía al teléfono. Ha tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero lo ha encontrado, y el alivio se ha mezclado con la agonía. En cuanto ha atravesado la puerta ha confirmado lo que sospechaba. Y _duele_ . Duele ver a Sam así, duele pasar una y otra vez por lo mismo. Pero su hermano es fuerte. Es la puta roca a la que él se agarra cuando le azota un huracán. Así que _sabe_ que lo van a superar.

Tienen que hacerlo. O caerán los dos.

Odia tener que hacerlo, sobre todo por la mirada de absoluto terror que ve en el rostro de Sam cuando lo ve empuñar el cuchillo. Pero no atiende a razones y tienen su pequeño código. Dean haría lo que hiciera falta. Volvería a abrir la herida de la palma de la mano un millón de veces, pero Sam se resiste y tiene mucha fuerza. Así que corta en el brazo, traga hondo, y aprieta el pulgar todo lo que puede. Sam se retuerce y grita, y a Dean se le remueve el alma, pero presiona más fuerte. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer. No deja de hablarle en ningún momento, _«Sam. Sammy, ¿estás conmigo? Vamos, Sam, soy yo...»_ , cosas sin sentido, otras con mucho sentido, no importa. Su hermano es un polvorín bajo sus piernas, peleando con lo que puede, como él le ha enseñado, y a Dean le cuesta mucho esfuerzo mantenerlo en el sitio. También está peleando con lo que puede. Hasta que ve el destello en la mirada de Sam. Un instante de reconocimiento entre jadeos entrecortados. Dean lo entiende. Y las manos que le golpeaban y empujaban, le agarran de la camisa, retorciendo la tela.

—Dean. —Un jadeo—. Dean. —Un sollozo.

Dean saca el dedo de la herida y deja de contener el aire. El mundo.

Es un segundo y todo cambia. Sam ya no se defiende, si no que lo atrae con desesperación. Su nombre sale en jadeos de los labios su hermano, como si lo invocara, y Dean quiere llorar. Pero ha pasado todo y ahora sus labios se encuentran.

—Estoy aquí —susurra entre besos—. Estoy aquí, Sammy. Estoy aquí...

Sam esconde la cabeza en su cuello y Dean nota el aliento ardiendo contra su piel; presiona con fuerza un beso en la sien de su hermano y baja a sus labios una vez más. Y Sam gruñe, gruñe y lleva sus manos a su bragueta, desabrochándole los botones con rapidez. Dean se pone duro al instante, una respuesta que lleva impresa a fuego. Un momento están peleando con fuerza y al siguiente, luchan por sacarse la ropa, por llegar al otro. Sam da un tirón a su propia bragueta y Dean es capaz de notar piel ardiendo entre el lío que forman sus extremidades. Gime contra el pecho de Sam porque sabe que tiene que parar esto, _«Sam, no...»_ , pero Sam lo tiene en su mano y _«por favor...»_. Así que Dean sigue besando labios, lamiendo cuello, jadeando el nombre de su hermano mientras se mueven uno contra el otro en el suelo sucio de un oscuro almacén abandonado. Todo es rápido y descoordinado, los vaqueros de Dean sólo han bajado hasta las caderas pero le sirve para notar que Sam está muy duro y muy vivo. Y cuando lo mira a los ojos, sabe también que está con él. Sam nunca haría esto si no tuviera claro que es él. Dean besa sus labios, perdiéndose en su boca, lengua contra lengua, humedad y calor, y el placer empieza a condensarse en la parte baja de su espalda. Se mueven más rápido, más fuerte y Dean está a punto, así que mete la mano entre los dos, coge a Sam y empieza a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que se restriega contra él. Su hermano gime y mueve las caderas para follarse en su puño y no tarda en sentir el primer pulso húmedo sobre su mano. Sam se aprieta contra él y gruñe mientras se corre y Dean no aguanta más. Se une en latidos furiosos, placer fácil y rápido.

No pierde la consciencia como otras veces. No le cuesta nada volver en sí.

—¿Estás bien?

Sam asiente contra su pecho y se aferra a él.

—Estoy bien. Vamos a casa.

Y Dean trae de vuelta a Sam. Hará lo que tenga que hacer para que Sam siempre vuelva a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> La existencia de este minific está justificada básicamente porque me gusta explorar y enfangarme en cada una de las etapas oscuras de Sam. (Por no mencionar, ejem, que me puse a hacer lluvia de ideas para un reto de San Valentín, drabbles dulzones, y me salió esto, entre otras cosas xD).
> 
> Gracias a Silvara por su inestimable ayuda con el beteo y por sus opiniones, que me sirven de guía.


End file.
